sliver ninja
by GarnettFox
Summary: a turtle raised by humans has her family ripped away. will her heart heal?
1. angels sorrow

_**Silver ninja **_

**Angels sorrow**

Garnettfox: (sigh) again with the spur of the moment storys

Michelangelo: ohh cool

Donatello: is that a flat screen tv with built in dvd player and a x box 360?

Mikey: POWER RANGERS!!!! (sits and watches power rangers dvd)

Leonardo: …. Well he's quite.

Mikey: THERES NO WAY LAVA MOVES THAT FAST!!!

Raphael: I beg to differ

Donnie: actually he has a point

Garnettfox:…. Its my little brothers power rangers overdrive dvd you know

Mikey: THERES NO WAY LAVA CAN MOVE UP HILL LIKE THAT!!!!!!

Garnettfox: he has a point

Mikey: THERES NO WAY LAVA CAN GO DOWN A CRACK LIKE THAT AND NOT LEAVE ANY DAMAGE OR LAVA LEFT BEHIND!!!!!

Garnettfox and donnie: HOLY CRAP HE HAS ANOTHER POINT!!!

Raph: OK ….. today is getting stranger by the minute

Leo: I know

Splinter: garnettfox does not own teenage mutant ninja turtles (could they MAKE it any longer?) she only owns angelus

To say that angelus eldest daughter of Barry and Diana Cox had a sheltered life was an understatement. She had never gone to school instead she took online course's and the only time she was allowed out of the house was at night with tonnes of clothes on so no one could see what she looked like, even when she was in the house during the day he wore lots of clothes and never showed her face any where.

The fact angelus was a giant mutant turtle _might _have had something to do with it.

You see barry and Diana where the head honchos of rhino alliance a environmentalist group dedicated to wiping out animal experimentation. During a raid they found angelus, bound, gagged and starving. It took her six weeks to recover from malnutrition and four month's till the seven year old learned how to talk. As soon as they named her they took angelus in, the only other's who knew of her existence where the other's involved in the raid that brought her into there lives.

At the lair

Donatello rubbed his aching eyes, yawning. He stretched and glanced at the clock and nearly fell out of his chair "leo's going to **KILL** me." He muttered to him self yawning again. "and I thought staying awake till three in the morning was BAD for you." Mikey said leaning against donnie's chair. "I know but I think I have found another one of us." Mikey just gave him a blank look "another mutant like us." He said pulling up CCTV of a apartment where for a minute you could see green skin and a very large shell. "well you gonna tell the others or what?" mikey asked cocking his head to one side. "I was going to tell them when they got up." He then turned to his brother "why are YOU up?" mikey shrugged his shoulders "insomnia." He said simply and walked off "join the club!" donnie called after him smirking at the evil look he got from the youngest turtle.

At the Cox apartment

"no Alexis I CANT go into school with you im sorry." Angelus said taking a bite out of her cookies and cream pop tart. "but angelus I need a thing for show and tell." The blonde eight year old said in her sappyist voice giving her 'sister' the puppy dog pout. "A. I INVENTED that look and B. im not allowed to go out because im different and you know that as soon as I go out that door-" "the police will bag and tag you we know." Interrupted a ten year old boy. Angelus glared at him "james is it possible for you to be MORE annoying if you TRIED." She growled smacking him around the head making him bite his tongue. "alexis your sister is NOT a show and tell project find some things from one of the old raids for it. James don't aggravate your sister. Angelus if your going to kill your brother don't do it where I will have to clean it up. And everyone eat your breakfast and get to school." James then crammed the rest of his wild berry pop tart then started yelling for water. "you know these thing's have been known to melt your face off." Angelus said taking another bite of her one while her 'brother' ran around like a headless chicken desperate for water

later that day

angelus was just relaxing in her room, she had done her course's for the day and she had nothing else to do till her brothers and sisters returned home.

She was just dozing off when she heard a CRASH then caught the stench of burning plastics. "PETROL BOMBS?!?" she yelled pulling a hoody over the shirt she wore and stuck a wig on. She then grabbed some of her things of vale both money and emotional. She then jumped out the window using years of parkor practise to safely land on the ground.

She walked for a few blocks keeping her head down and her hands in her pocket to hide her skin and fingers.

She paused and stared to a TV screen her blue eyes wide in shock.

ST JOSIES MIDDLE SCHOOL BOMBED IN TERROIST ATTACK NO SURVIVORS.

Then the head line changed and showed a burning skyscraper which angelus recognised as the rhino alliance's meeting place

WARSINGTON TOWER ATTACKED

RHINO ALLANCE CONFERMED AS DEAD

Angelus ran with tears running down her scaly cheeks. '_Its not true, its not true' _ran over and over in her head as she sprinted in front of trucks and darted down alleys. She had not the faintest idea where she was going, she could fall into the Hudson river for all she cared, at least then she would be with her family, She didn't care if someone saw what she really looked like. Inside she felt like her heart had been ripped out.

She gave a startled cry as she ran head first into what _felt _like a brick way. But what she saw when she opened her eyes on top of what had happened to her family finally made her collapse and lose conciseness.

With donnie and mikey

"how come we ALLWAYS end up on patrol together?" asked mikey hanging upside down from the emergence stairs while donnie checked his scanners. "ask sensei not me." He replied rechecking to check if they where right. "ok you got me. what are you doing?" he asked jumping down and looking over his brothers shoulder. "if these scanner is correct then the other mutant like us is-" he was interrupted by a stranger running full speed at him and landing flat on there back. "-right here" mikey finished looking into wide fearful blue eyes set in a light green face. The turtle's eyes rolled up into their head and they when't limp. "let's get him to the lair." Donnie said lifting the turtle up "he's worryingly light." He said running after mikey wondering what the others reactions would be.

Angelus: WHAT why are they calling me a boy!!!!!!

Garnettfox: they have only just met you they don't realise you're a girl

Mikey: (still not looking away from the tv) she has a point.

Garnettfox: 0.o how many of mine and my brothers DVDs has he GONE thru?????

Donnie: he finished the five overdrive DVDs the dino thunder, wild force, mystic force, transformers G1 AND he's finishing off the ben ten DVDs.

Garnettfox: 0.0 all in two days!!!!!

Raph: that's our bro

Garnettfox: ohhhkaaaayyyyy any why if anyone is wondering angelus is wearing a dark blue hoddie with silver shard like patterns like a shattered mirror, with a black t-shirt under it black parachute pants and white trainers

April: nice

Garnettfox: GO AWAY YOUR NOT IN THE STORY YET

April: fine (leaves)

Turtles: (gives her funny looks) why?

Garnettfox: mhe I never really like her in the cartoon but she will be in the story


	2. fifth shadow

_**Silver ninja**_

**Fifth shadow **

Donnie: can I ask something?

Garnettfox: shoot

Donnie: what's with the chapter titles and the story's title?

Garnettfox: well silver ninja refers to angelus who you will get a proper description in this chapter.

Angels sorrow refers to angelus's pain at losing her 'family' and fifth shadow….you figure it out

Donnie: so its poetic license

Mikey: will you two be quite im trying to watch the movie (continues watching tv)

Leo: is he watching nanny mc fee?

Garnettfox: (looks at tv and blinks) yes he is

Raph: when did he go from watching power rangers to watching Disney?

Garnettfox: I don know (looks thru a pile of dvds cause nanny mc fee is over) watch this one(puts on 2007 TMNT movie)

Mikey: COOOL

Raph: well it shut him up (pauses) yep he's speechless

Donnie: whoo evil born before Jesus

Garnettfox: (eyebrow twich) don't mention roman catholic or Christian views TOO much I mean swearing and saying things every so often but if you go obsessive I ….will lock you in a wardrobe with barny and spongebob squarepants playing on infinite repeat. (is that really the best I can think of?)

All the turtles: point taken

Raph: I th'ugt you when't ta catholic school any way

Garnettfox: a. because of politics you have to say ROMAN Catholic's and b. I am a Buddhist (same as angelus ^.^) and the school I go to is the best school in my pit of a home town.

Donnie: that explains it

Angelus knew she was not home before she opined her eyes and it wasn't the fact that she felt a spring press into her thigh, the fact she could smell _something _that she couldn't bear to describe, or the sounds of the subway rumbling over her head. No it was the lack of a eight year old girl bouncing on her chest to get up, the sounds of the ten year old twins arguing over a prank one pulled on the other, or the smell of a fifteen year old trying and failing to cook something other then the pop tarts everyone ate.

"is he awake yeeeeeetttttt." Angelus raised a eye ridge at the immature sounding voice

"no mikey hes not up yet." She had to smirk at the exasperation in the other ones voice. Then she felt one of them poke her, she thought nothing of it till whoever it was did it again "mikey what are you doing?" the older one asked

"poking him till he wakes up." 'mikey' said poking her again.

Now she was annoyed she growled showing she was angry but keeping up the charade that she was asleep

"see now you have disturbed him and whine he wakes up he will not be happy." The older one said. Then a door opened and angelus could hear foot steps, but they sounded odd, like who ever it was had _claws_

"you may open your eyes child I know you are not asleep." His voice radiated calm and while most would scorn her actions he sounded amused.

She sat up and opened her eyes blinking and rubbing them to check if she was seeing things. Right in front of her where two turtles like her and a RAT.

"you ok dude?" the turtle wearing an orange eye mask asked she recognized his voice as mikey the one who poked her, angelus just nodded not taking her eyes off the rat.

"YO DONNIE IS THE NOBIE UP YET???" yelled a turtle wearing a red mask followed by one with a blue one

"well if he wasn't he is now." He said rolling his eyes. He then saw her eyes staring at them wide and fearful "whats up?" he asked then he saw her eyes where darting from his swords to the to the others sai's

"its ok my sons would not intently hurt you. Now will you tell us your name?" the rat said gently placed a hand on her shoulder

"im Michelangelo or mikey if it helps." 'mikey' said

"donnatello." Said purple

"Raphael." Growled the red

"I am Leonardo." Said the blue

"and I am master splinter." The rat said in his calming voice. Angelus gulped

"my name is angelus and could you stop calling me a 'he' im female if you hadn't noticed." She said growling out the last part. All of the turtles looked embarrassed

"sorry angel we kind of assumed." Leo said gulping when he saw the glare he got from the female turtle

"only my family can call me angel." She growled turning to face the wall.

"well where's your family?" asked Raphael taken back by angelus stiffening and sobbing. "hey guys." Said a black haired human walking in

"hey Casey." Raph said turning his friend around to get out sharpish

"hey wait a sec guys that report bout the attacks are on." he said tuning around and grabbing the tv remote and switching to the news.

"that's what happened." Angelus said her voice horse from crying.

Donnie looked from the screen to her "where you raised by humans?" he asked concerned for her, she glared at him but most of the effect of it was wasted on the reddish rings around her eyes.

"what do you think?" and with that she withdrew her self into her shell and fell silent. "uh angelus?" mikey asked poking her shell but she made to move to acknowledge the younger turtle. "YO ANY ONE HOOOMMMMEEEE?" he yelled at the hole her head had disappeared down "owwwww" she moaned sticking her head out to glare at him. "you know what im going." She growled grabbing a black wig from the floor and sticking it on her head, pulling the hood up and walking off. "I give her ten minutes till she screams at a rat." Leo said yawning. "make it five for me." Said Raph switching the channel to wrestling.

"stupid, stupid, STUPID" angelus said face palming herself while keeping her balance on a pipe after stepping in something she NEVER wanted to again. "so should have at least asked for directions." She paused "and now im talking to my self." She said sighing.

She paused not because she was still talking to her self, but because a throwing star was stuck in the wall just a inch in front of her "t-t-t-that was NOT there a moment ago." She stuttered in a shaky voice turning to the side to see a league of black clad _ninjas?_ "uh hehe hi. I was just passing thru-" she was interrupted by all the ninjas drawing swords and pointing them at her "uh I surrender?" she said shakily holding out her hands. Then her sight when't black.

"ok I know she should have screamed by now." Mikey said looking down the tunnel she had disappeared down "master splinter?" asked leo looked at their farther "go my son's I sense that she may be in danger." The four ninjas disappeared down the tunnel the girl had gone down.

Ten minutes later

The turtles returned there faces downcast "you where right sensei." Leo said holding out a unfurled scroll. Master splinter stiffened at the image.

It was the mark of the foot

Angelus was getting tired of waking up in strange places. She looked around the dank cell and thought chillingly of the cage she was locked in long ago. Then she realised something else. She had NO clothes on. It didn't mater much to her she had a shell over her body anyway. Still it was a bit unnerving to be 'naked' when there where two male guards just outside the door. "uh do any of you know where my clothes are, or if you have anything I could put on, cause im not really use to being in public with nothing but my shell." She got no response, not even a twitch. She sighed and sat on the bare concrete floor wondering what was about to happen to her.

Leo crouched still as the stone statues that dotted the compound. Using the device that helped them find angelus before they tracked her to a abandoned construction site just outside of Manhattan. The two stories had bars over where the windows would be and you could hear people yelling they repented for betraying the foot or something along those lines. "she's just over there the last one on the right." Donnie whispered pointing to the top floor window. "well lets bust her outta there." Said Raph sprinting off "wait Raph!" but he was already to far away to hear. The youngest brothers looked to him for guidance "let's go." He said running in raph's wake with the others on his tail.

Raph looked cautiously thru the bars and was surprised at what he saw. Angelus only had her shell on and he had to admit she was pretty. Her scales where a very light shade of green, darker around her face, hands and feet, her shell when the light caught it had silver patterns and the bony plate's underneath where the darkest brown he had ever seen, but over her shell where three ugly scars which formed a silted eye and where a blackish silver.

"raph what are you-?" leo asked stopping when he saw angelus. "That's what." He whispered back grabbing hold of the bars. "give us a hand here guys." Leo grabbed the other side, donnie and mikey grabbed hold of them.

Angelus was woken from her dose by a CRACKing SNAPing noise. She whipped around and gave a smile for the first time since her family had died "you came to save me, even how I acted." She said shame burning her insides "hey you're our friend. Once a turtle always a turtle." Mikey said with a lopsided grin. "Come on guys before the foot realise what's happened." Donnie said with a note of urgency that sobered the turtles. "You know how to defend yourself?" leo asked grabbing his swords. Angelus's eyes widened "your kidding me, the closest I've ever came to defending myself is when I whack the twins over the head when they annoy me!" then she gracefully jumped up beside him making the other raise a eye ridge "I do parkor." She said shrugging her shoulders "ok stay with mikey and Donnie they will protect you." Leo said exchanging a glance with Raph. Then the two of them jumped down to provide a distraction while the three others got away. "Come on." Donnie said tugging angelus's shoulder then they jumped onto the roof of the building. "what about them?" angelus asked running just behind them not quite as fast as them. "don't worry they will be back before sun up." Donnie said jumping down followed by the two others and made for the city.

Angelus woke up but didn't open her eyes '_It was just a dream_' she thought smiling to her self.

That is until the 6:32 express shattered that thought. She jumped with fright looking around the room. She was in the living room at the lair the other turtles lived "oh ya I can smell the sewage from here." She muttered untangling her legs from the sheets rapped around her. Her stomach rumbled loudly then she realised she had last eaten 24 hours ago '_must have passed out'_ she thought embarrassed. Her stomach rumbled again louder this time. She got up and wondered over to a different room. "opss sorry master splinter." She said backing back out of the room "no angelus there is a matter of importance I wish to talk to you about." She sat down first trying the way the others sat then sitting with her legs crossed. "forgive me for saying this, but as I am aware you no longer have a family or a home." Angelus looked away sadly "I wish to propose that you stay here live with us train in the arts of ninjisu and, maybe one day see us as your family." Splinter finished waiting for her answer. Angelus raised her head and said-

"hey mikey where do ya think angelus is?" asked raph, mikey shrugged his shoulders. "does this mean we a have to go out and rescue her AGAIN?" mikey just shrugged his shoulders again and dug into his pizza.

"my sons I have news which concerns us all." Master splinter aid coming out of his room with angelus following. The four looked confused but crouched down in respect. Angelus tried to do so as well but once again failed and sat with her legs crossed. Splinter then took one hand he had behind his back, in it he held a long piece of silvery material "angelus I believe this is yours." He said passing it to her, she then tied it over her eyes then they saw it was a eye mask just like the ones they wore only silver "sensei asked me if I would like to live here with you and become a ninja and I accepted." She said with the biggest and truest smile she had smiled since the death of her family. And in her heart the painful space where her family had once occupied felt just that little bit smaller and a _tiny_ bit less painful.

Garnettfox: don't ask what the bit at the end was just PLEASE don't

Mikey: it was allright (STILL not looking away from tv)

Garnettfox: ok this is getting ridiculous

Donnie: I agree

Raph: what was with me staring at angelus?

Garnettfox: I wanted to describe what she looks like with out her human stuff on and you looking at her SEAMED logical at the time. Heavy on the seamed

Angelus: so this is called silver ninja cause I have silver patterns on my shell and a silver mask?

Garnettfox: pretty much and this is some time after the alien stuff but before the big tournament thing and the house of fear. I have plans for angelus in those episodes

Angelus: oh boy


	3. Silence is silver

_**Silver ninja **_

**Silence is silver**

Angelus: how much are you going to play up the silver thing

Garnettfox: mhe here and there

Leo: a chapter dedicated to angelus?

Garnettfox: more on training

Mikey: (oh my god STILL watching the tv) so it's a filler

Raph: have you even MOVED since you got here?

Mikey: hummm nope

Garnettfox: ohhhkaaay and it is kind of a filler and I kind of wanted to show angelus as the quite character she is, she is like tiffany aken

Leo: she's a witch or you can forget she's there

Garnettfox: take a wild guess

Mikey: WITCH !!!!!!!

Garnettfox: just watch the power ranger movies mikey

I do watch a lot of power ranger DVDs cause there's nothing else to watch although I do love the TMNT 2007 movie since I rescued it and the DS game from one of my little brothers. Seriously I have completed that game like 50 time's already.

It had been 2 weeks since angelus had joined with the four brother's to learn the ways of the ninja and for the first time instead of intense one on one sessions with master splinter, she was going to do a training game with the others.

"Michelangelo, angelus you shall be the predators. Leonardo, Raphael, donatello and myself shall be the prey. The aim is for the predators to captor the coloured rag's of the prey, but if the prey captor the predator then the predator loses." Splinter then tied a black rag around his middle handing blue, red and purple ones to the 'prey' "you have two minutes." Then angelus and mikey ran to hide and soon captor the rags while the 'prey' split up.

Leonardo

Leonardo had moved to donnie and mikeys room and kept all of his senses on high alert. He relaxed and kept one hand poised on his swords.

Then he heard footsteps he then withdrew one sword and held it in both hands. Then he heard a _thunk_ of wood hitting wood, and there was only one turtle who's weapons could make that noise. He spun around and his sword stopped an inch from mikey's through. Leo smirked "you lose mikey." Mikey looked down cast "and I was _so _close to."

Neaver of them noticed when the rag was gently tugged from around Leo's stomach.

Raphael

Raphael sat twirling his sai's around his fingers listening out for anything.

The shadow cursed in there head knowing that getting the rag would be all the more difficult to retrieve the rag. They smirked. Picked up a discarded can and aimed carefully. The can when flying and knocked down a set of weights, which crashed down making Raph jump with a small cry of surprise. He carefully made his way over to the weights wondering how they fell, and didn't notice when his rag was yanked off.

Donatello

Donnie relaxed In his lab thinking that his ultra sound alarm would warn him if anyone tried to get it. The shadow inwardly scoffed they had watched a trick on tv on how to get passed. it looked around the door and had to stop itself laughing. Donnie was using the _exact_ same system as in the show '_thank you mythbusters' _it thought holding up a sheet and slowly made their way in.

it mentally chuckled when it saw him asleep they then carefully unwound the rag.

Master splinter

He twitched his whiskers listening for the slightest mistake.

_thuck._

There he spun around hitting the shadow on the head. Angelus rubbed her head "what gave me away?" she asked wincing at the pain in her head "you bumped your shell against the wall, barley but you did and I defeated you because of it." He face was stern "mistakes like that WILL end up killing you if you are fighting the foot." At that point the others came in "the games over?" asked mikey, Leo holding him off the ground by the shell. "and we won." Raph said smugly. Angelus smiled slyly "look again." The other turtles looked down at where the rags they had, had been tied and where surprised to see that they where gone. Angelus brought her hand from behind her back holding the missing rags. The other turtles just looked humiliated "how did you get past my security system?" donnie asked and angelus's smile grew larger "I watch a lot of mythbusters and in one of them they try and get past real life security system's and one of them was a ultra sound alarm like your one." Donne blinked "and how did they get past?" right now he wanted to punch her to get that smug grin off her face "a sheet or blanket held in front of you." His face just fell from shock "or walking slowly." She added as a after thought enjoying the look on his face. "ok but how did the rest of us not notice you?" leo asked finally putting mikey down.

Angelus thought for a moment "have any of you ever read 'wee free men', 'hat full of sky' or 'wintersmith'?" she asked donnie, leo and master splinter nodded "you know when tiffany is so quite the other characters forget she's there. That's something I had always been good at." She said shrugging her shoulders

Master splinter nodded and moved to the other side of his room "angelus I have made the decision that it is time for you to join the others top side in fighting the foot." He gave her a box and she bowed in respect and opened the box.

Inside there where four throwing knifes, ninja stars and a single dagger. "thank you sensei." She said tucking the weapons into her rope belt "aww how come she gets more then one?" asked mikey acting like a little kid "I may have more weapons but you guys can do more damage. I can only attack from afar and the dagger is a last resort where as you guys can get in up close and personal and do a lot more damage." She said rolling her eyes. "oh." He said simply embarrassed. The five turtles raced off, angelus slightly homesick and the others eager for a fight.

At April's antique shop

"hey april." Mikey said leaning into a window watching their long time friend. "hi mikey I was just closing up shop." She said moving over pulling blinds down and locking the door. As soon as that was done the other turtles jumped thru the window angelus hesitating slightly before joining then. "oh hi what's you name?" april asked holding out her hand. Angelus gave her a weary look but shook it "angelus" the other turtles gave her a funny look "I th'ght yo w'ere raised by humans." Raph said angelus shifted uncomfortably "I WAS raised by humans but other then my family I never knew any and the only OTHER interactions I had with humans where…. less then friendly."

"what do you mean?" asked leo

"let's just say those marks on my shell aren't birth marks." She said turning so that the ugly blackish silver scars and the silver patterns could be seen in all their glory.

"humans did that?" donnie asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"humans did a lot of things, some of which I cant remember and most of which I DON'T want to remember." She snarled turning away and sitting In a chair where she could keep an eye on everything. "ok then…. I'll get casey and you guys can go beat up foot or something." April said walking out.

"but really did humans do that to you." Angelus sighed "as far as I can remember which admittedly is not that long ago." The others wanted to question her more but from the pained expression on her face they knew that for her to open up to them they had to earn her trust, and give it in return.

garnettfox: and I'm just ending it there

Donnie: why?

Garnettfox: case im out of idea's for this chapter

Raph: okay then…WE DIDN'T BEAT UP ANY FOOT

Garnettfox: ya im not so good with fight seans I have to brake them down in order to write them and im not so good at putting them back together

Leo: leaver her alone Raph

Raph: splinter Jr

Garnettfox: I am not living threw the big fight scan from the movie so.

KNOCK IT OFF

Mikey: ohhh (munches popcorn)

Garnettfox: well I said april was in it, we get a bit of training and a smidge of angelus's past

Angelus: how come all of your OC have a angsty past?

Garnettfox: its interesting and believable


End file.
